Storage devices based on magnetic recording technology are well known and are commonly used in devices such as computers and digital electrical household appliances. In operation, a magnetic write head is used to magnetize bits of data on the recording medium, commonly referred to as a hard disk, while a read sensor is used to read the bits of data from the hard disk.
It is desirable to test the read sensors early in the manufacturing process to increase yield and reduce costs. Unfortunately, conventional testing techniques for characteristics of the read sensor, such as track width, require completion of the manufacturing process, i.e., installation of the sensor in a head gimbal assembly, and testing the performance of the completed device. Measurement of, e.g., track width, of the read sensor is done while operating the head in an actual hard disk drive (HDD) or an expensive spinstand tester that emulates the actual HDD operation. Moreover, while other characteristics of the read head, such as stripe height, are measured during manufacture, these measurements are generally inaccurate. Accordingly, improved techniques for measuring characteristics of the read sensor are desired.